


In a Firefly Glow

by lost_sunsets



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_sunsets/pseuds/lost_sunsets
Summary: Big time Sports Manager Hope Solo's car breaks down in the middle of nowhere Georgia, leading her to meet the ex-soccer player, Stanford grad, mechanic Kelley.  After having to spend the night together while waiting for a car part, both girls realize there's more to meet the eye than first impressions. And someone has a darker secret than they care to admit to.





	1. Here to Help

The tow truck pulled up behind the broken-down Mercedes, and Kelley jumped out of I'm the driver’s side. The late summer sun kissed her freckled face and oil stained forearms as she made her way over to the frustrated woman standing beside the vehicle. The pumps the woman had on showed off her calves and long legs. Her blazer sat on the top of her car, revealing her muscled arms and shoulders. Kelley gripped the clipboard tight, afraid of accidentally breaking it in two she loosened her hold. The woman had her back to her and was practically yelling at whomever was on the phone to “lock it down”. Whatever that meant.

Kelley straighten up her back and called out to the woman. But she wasn't prepared for the stunning blue eyes and gorgeous brown hair that met her when she turned around. Kelley felt her breath get caught in her throat as she took in the stunning beauty in front of her.

“I'll call you back, Richard,” the woman said before hanging up the phone. “And who are you?”

Kelley's mind went blank at hearing the sultry voice directed at her. “Um, you called for a tow?” Kelley motioned to her truck with her thumb. “I'm here to help.”

The woman stared at her in disbelief. Kelley was covered in oil and grease from the cars she was working on before the call came in. Her forearms and hands were wiped down as best as she could manage with a sink and a half clean rag, still stained black and grey. And a spot of black covered half of her name that was stitched onto her shirt. Only revealing the “K...ey”. Over all she looked like your typical mechanic, complete with a rag still in her back pocket.

The woman resigned herself and rubbed her temples as she felt a headache coming on. “Alright, go ahead.” She said as she motioned for Kelley to load her car.

Kelley clenched her jaw, and counted to ten in her head before she put on a smile and handed the woman the clipboard she had in her hands. “If you could just fill out this form, I'll go ahead and load up your vehicle.”

The woman nodded and began filling in the paperwork while Kelley hopped back into the truck and got to work lifting it up. Only a couple minutes passed before Kelley had the car lifted and ready for the trip back to the garage. Getting out of the truck she walked back over to the frustrated woman. She took the clipboard and scanned it for the name. Hope Solo. 

Kelley looked up at the woman who was furiously texting on her phone. “You can ride with me, while we head back to the garage. Unless you have someone coming for you?”

Hope shook her head. “No one is coming. I'm not from here, only here for business “

Kelley gave her a soft smile before she walked over to the passenger side and opened the door. “Well then, let's not stay in this heat any longer.”

Hope scoffed before climbing in the cab. Her blazer and purse in her arms, and still texting a mile a minute.

Closing the door, Kelley took a deep breath as she walked around to the other side. The drive back to the garage was filled with quiet country music playing in the background. To say it was a long drive for Kelley would be an understatement. Hope didn’t say a word as she sat in the passenger seat staring out the window and checking her phone every ten seconds. Lightly drumming her fingers against the steering wheel, Kelley took a deep breath before trying at a conversation for the remainder of the drive. “So, what line in work are you in?”

Hope looked over at Kelley, clearly annoyed and grunted, “Can you not? I’d rather not try the bullshit small talk right now.”

Kelley clenched her jaw and tightened her grip on the wheel before muttering a small “sorry”. The rest of the thirty-minute drive was spent in a tense silence and Kelley thanked God by the time she pulled the truck into the garage. Not a moment too soon, Hope climbed out of the cab and waited for Kelley to unload the car into the empty spot in the garage.

Once the car was unloaded, it took Kelley five minutes to determine the cause of the breakdown. The radiator, a part that wasn’t due in until morning with the other auto parts they ordered.

Kelley took a deep breath before walking over to Hope, dreading having to be the one who had to tell her the bad news about her car. Hope was once again already talking on the phone, but this time in a much softer tone. Sensing Kelley waiting for her, she began to hang up. “I gotta go, Carli, the mechanic needs to talk to me,” Kelley overheard. Hope hung up the phone before turning to face Kelley. “Were you able to fix it?” She asked hopefully.

Kelley shook her head gently before further explaining how the radiator was cracked and the part wouldn’t be in until the morning. “I’m really sorry.”

“Are you fucking serious? Just how incompetent are you at your job?” Hope felt her anger and frustration reach the boiling point.

Kelley counted to ten in her head before she said in a calm tone, “Look I’m sorry it’s been a real shitty day for you, but the part is arriving first thing in the morning and then you’ll be on your way. If there was something I could do to get it to come faster I would, he already promised me we’d be his first stop tomorrow. Okay? Now I can drive you to a hotel or somewhere if you’d-”

“No. I’m not leaving this goddamn garage until my car is fixed,” Hope yelled once more.

Kelley silently thanked God there was no one else here. Luckily, they closed just before she arrived with Hope. “Alright, well there’s no need for you to camp outside, c’mon,” Kelley resigned as she led Hope through the employee entrance and into the lounge. The lounge had a couple old couches, a small television, a small fridge, and an out dated computer. “Um, I know it’s not much, and not as comfortable as you’re probably used to, but make yourself at home. Are you hungry?”

Hope glared at her, Kelley simply shrugged it off and made her way into the bathroom to wash up. While Kelley was cleaning up, Hope walked around the medium-sized room and took in the photos on the walls. A photo of eleven women were huddled around in different soccer uniforms smiling at the camera. She recognized the younger face of the mechanic smiling brightly from her spot in the middle, her Stanford jersey stained with grass. The way her eyes sparkled in the photograph pained Hope as she realized she has yet to see the sparkle in person.

Just then, Kelley emerged from the bathroom, hands, face, and arms scrubbed clean, revealing more freckles than Hope had originally noticed. Her long brown hair was pulled to one side, and the water from her hair dripped down into her shirt. She had also changed into a loose pair of jeans. Kelley looked up from her phone and met Hope’s blue eyes for the second time that day. “Um, so I ordered a pizza. I’m starving, and you’re welcome to have some as well. I know you’re probably exhausted, so there’s blankets and pillows in that cupboard over there. I’d recommend the brown couch, it’s the most decent to sleep on. The other two will leave you sore in the morning.”

Hope nodded thanks, before she kicked off her heels and placed them by her bag. She then walked over to the smaller girl, whom was starting up the computer. “I work in sports management.” Kelley turned around in her chair and gave her a confused look. “In the car, you asked what I did for work. That’s what I do. I was on my way to meet with the team owner of the Atlanta Falcons when my car broke down. I work from my company’s office in D.C.” Kelley’s eyes widened at Hope telling her all of this. The very woman who has been standoffish and yelling at her for the past two hours. “And I’m sorry for taking my anger and frustration out on you.”

Kelley nodded and gave her a soft smile. “Don’t sweat it, Hope. Just don’t ever call me incompetent at my job again. If there’s one thing I’m not, it’s incompetent.”

“Yeah, I saw you went to Stanford,” Hope slipped out before thinking.

“How’d you know that? You google me or something?”

“No, I just saw the picture hanging up over there.” Hope pointed over to the wall where the picture hung.

“Oh yeah… that.”

“So, you went to Stanford and ended up here as a mechanic in the middle of nowhere?”

Kelley turned back around and ignored the question. “Do you want a beer?”

Surprised by the change of attitude, Hope stuttered, “Y-yeah, that sounds perfect.”

Kelley grabbed a couple of beers and opened them tossing the caps unto the table. She had just handed over a bottle when there was a knock on the door signaling the pizza. As Kelley fetched the pizza, Hope took a sip of her beer and knew she was in for an interesting night with the small mechanic.


	2. Who is this girl?

Kelley watched Hope out of the corner of her eye, as the other woman finished her slice of pizza and beer. She watched as she licked her lips to recapture some of the beer left on her lips. Kelley couldn’t help the blush that appeared on her cheeks as she subtly watched Hope. She instantly thought of what those lips tasted like. She witnessed how they looked when they moved to produce the words from Hope's mouth. For the past hour they've been making small talk, trying to pass the night away. But it only left Kelley wanting more. Her thoughts were interrupted when Hope’s phone rang for the millionth time that day. Wiping her hands off on the napkin, Hope stood up and answered her phone as she walked out the door into the summer evening.

Kelley felt gently for ignoring her phone all day, and looked at it from across the room. The LED light on it was blinking notifying her of several missed texts and phone calls. Groaning, Kelley slouched further down on the couch and closed her eyes. She ran a hand over her face and sighed. This really was the day that wouldn’t end.

She got up from the couch and retrieved another beer. As she sipped her beer, she looked out the window and saw Hope run her fingers through her hair. The blinking lights from the fireflies surrounded her in the Georgia air and caused Kelley’s heart to skip a beat. Every now and then some would fly by and outline Hope’s face with their yellow blinking glow. Who is this woman? 

Hope felt soft hazel eyes on her, and when she turned around she wasn’t disappointed to see the mechanic staring at her with curious eyes. Hope smiled softly at the girl and gave her small wave.

“Hope, are you even listening to me?” Carli sighed on the other end of the phone.

Hope turned back from the window and nodded her head. “Yeah, Car. I’m listening.”

“No, you’re not, what happened? Did someone pretty walk by? Was it that mechanic that you “absolutely can’t stand”?” She asked as she mocked Hope’s voice.

Laughing, Hope shook her head at her friend. “I didn’t say that, and that’s not even how my voice sounds like.”

“First off, you do sound like that. And secondly, you did say that when we talked before. Did something change?”

Hope shrugged as she readjusted her jacket. “I’m not sure. She’s different from what I thought. She’s actually been really nice to me, when I’ve been a total bitch to her since she came to my rescue. Hell, she even ordered pizza for us tonight.”

“Wait, what do you mean?”

“Yeah, she’s keeping me company since I’m too stubborn to leave this damn place without my car.”

“Sounds like an interesting night. Maybe you should get to know her a bit? I mean it’s been awhile since you’ve actually talked to someone when it’s not about work, or me. She might be good for you, Hope.” 

Hope rolled her eyes at her friend’s words. It had been awhile, she’ll agree, but that doesn’t mean she was ready to meet someone new. Even if Kelley made her curious.

“Yeah, well we’ll see. I’ll talk to you tomorrow after I meet with the owner of the team.”

“Go knock them dead, Hope. Talk to you soon.”

With that said, Hope hung up the phone and made her way back inside the room. She found Kelley reading a novel on one of the couches and smiled to herself at how soft and content the woman seemed. She also noticed a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt folded up on one of the other couches, presumably for her. It was another one of Kelley’s kind, considerate acts that had Hope puzzled. Who is this girl?

Kelley looked up from her book and smiled at Hope. “I found some extra clothes in one of the lockers. Don’t worry they’re clean. Tobin always keeps an extra set of sweats here, for some odd reason… I just thought you might be more comfortable tonight in them, rather than stay in that pencil skirt and blouse. But it’s whatever…”

“Thank you, Kelley. You really didn’t have to do all this tonight. I know you have no control on what’s happening with my car. So, thank you.”

Kelley waved her off. “Nah, don’t worry about it. Besides, it’s not like you were stubborn and refused to let me drive you to a hotel tonight.” Kelley smirked.

Hope rolled her eyes and laughed. “Yeah, I can certainly be stubborn, my friend Carli likes to remind me.” Hope picked up the clothes and quickly changed into them in the bathroom, where she also splashed some water upon her face. She reemerged moments later, feeling refreshed and ready to relax for the remainder of the night.

Kelley sat with her legs beneath her and waited patiently for Hope to re-enter the room. When Hope did enter, Kelley tried not to stare at the dripping water seeping through the shirt she was wearing from her damp hair. She also pretended not to notice the small droplets of water still on her neck from where she forgot to wipe off.

Kelley cleared her throat from her seat and asked, "Did you get enough to eat? I think Ash might have a stash of pretzels somewhere."

Hope nodded her head. "I'm perfectly content Kelley, thank you. You really didn't have to do all this." Hope gestured to the clothes she was wearing and the empty pizza box on the coffee table. 

"Don't be silly, Hope. It's not a problem at all. Anyway, you should probably get some sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day for you, I'm sure." Kelley moved to take out some blankets and a pillow from the cabinet. She handed them to Hope and smiled. "Seriously it's the brown couch you want."

\---

Hope felt a hand on her shoulder and opened her eyes to see Kelley standing over her with a streak of grease over her left eyebrow. Kelley smiled at Hope and whispered softly, "Your car's ready to go as soon as you are, Hope."

Hope sat up and checked her watch, barely five in the morning. As she looked at Kelley, she noticed the girl barely slept herself. She then felt a warmth in her heart as she realized, Kelley stayed awake to be able to get this done for her as soon as possible. Hope shook her head and smiled genuinely at the  
mechanic. And she thought for the second time that day: Who is this girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that was chapter 2. thank you all for continuing to read and for the support! i'll try to get the next chapter up next week, but my schedule is kinda crazy right now between work and moving into a new apartment. Hope you all had a lovely Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa/whatever else there is... and I wish you all a happy New Years!
> 
> God have mercy come 2017!


	3. Chapter 3

Kelley sat in the bed of her trunk, her arm resting on the side with her hand holding her head up. Hope had left shortly after she had woken her up. Kelley had gotten little sleep as a result to sending Hope on her way. She had made sure the car was ready for the radiator to install as soon as it arrived. And true to his word, the trucker had dropped if off earlier than his regular route. Now sitting in the bed of her truck, the summer morning sun upon her face, Kelley felt herself begin to drift off at the picture of Hope's smile that morning. The way her tired blue eyes lit up when Kelley presented Hope the keys along with a cup of coffee. Her smile glowing as she thanked the mechanic for her help. 

Suddenly a loud bang sounded from beside her and she jolted awake at the disturbance. Scowling, she turned her head and saw Tobin and Ashlyn laughing their asses off. "Yeah, ha ha. Real funny, guys. It's not like I didn't have a long night last night or anything."

Tobin wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry KO, but it was too easy. I couldn't resist."

"You know, you could've taken her to a hotel right?" Ashlyn joked.

"Yeah right. She wouldn't leave, and now I'm feeling the effects of it and the orange couch."

"Yikes. Yeah, better you than me." Ashlyn shook her head.

Kelley hopped down from the truck and smack her friend's arm. "I can still make you feel just as sore, if you don’t watch it." Kelley joked. Turing to Tobin she asked, "Is Chris coming over tonight?'

Tobin shrugged her shoulders. "She said she might, but she has to see how her meeting goes today and if she has to stay in the city or not."

Kelley swung her arm around Tobin’s shoulder as the two made their way into the garage. Tobin met Christen one night at after a soccer match and Kelley saw to it that they get to know each other. Naturally the two had gotten along far better than Kelley could’ve hoped for, and she couldn’t be happier for them both.

“So tell me about this Hope,” Tobin asked as she slung her arm around Kelley’s shoulders as they walked.

“I don’t know that much to be honest. She’s stubborn, and she puts up this hard exterior but she’s more than that.”

“Sounds like you have a crush on her.”

Kelley shrugged. “It was only one night.”

“So, that’s all it took Chris and I.”

“Yeah, but I was your wingman for that, remember? You were a rambling mess before I intervened.”

“And thank God, you did.”

The morning crew moved about with their cups of coffee and jests at each other. Coffee which Kelley was in desperate need of. She made her way into the break room and was just beginning to brew a cup when the door opened and Heather walked in. She stopped at the sight of Kelley and smiled. “I would’ve thought you’d take the rest of the day off.”

“I’m fine,” Kelley shrugged as she turned back to fix her coffee.

A hand fell upon her shoulder and gave a soft gentle squeeze. “Kelley, go home and get some rest. There’ll still be cars to be fixed tomorrow.”

Resolving herself to Heather’s persistence, Kelley sighed and nodded. “Alright, thanks. Just call me if you need me to come in.”

“Okay, but I won’t need to, because we’re fine. Now go get sleep, Kells.”

\----

“Do you think she’s asleep?”

“Probably, Tobs, she was up all night. Do you really think this is a good idea?”

“She was our wingman, Chris. It’s time to be her’s.”

Tobin creaked open Kelley’s bedroom door and sure enough the girl was fast asleep. She saw Kelley’s black lab sleeping beside her and smiled at the sight. She then jumped on the bed and instantly the dog was awake and licking her all over. Which naturally resulted in Kelley jumping awake as well. “Fuck, Heath, that’s twice today,” Kelley groaned as she sat up.

Tobin smiled sheepishly at her and bumped her shoulder. “You love me for it. Besides it’s about time we woke you, you gotta get ready.”

Kelley heard a rustling in her closet and saw Christen rummaging through her clothes. “Okay, why is that?” She ran a hand through her bedridden hair. 

“It’s a surprise, Kell. Now hurry up and get ready, we’re going to be late,” Christen said as she threw together an outfit for her friend. “And Tobs, stop playing with Charlie and go get ready too.”

“Sure thing, Mom,” Tobin saluted and hopped off the bed.

With Tobin out of the room, Kelley made her way over to Christen. “Seriously, Chris what’s going on?”

“Sorry, Kells. It’s a surprise. Now stop talking and get dressed, we’re going to be late.” Rolling her eyes, she grabbed the black dressed Christen picked out and headed to the bathroom. 

\----

The restaurant was a small hole-in-the-wall place on the outskirts of the town. The atmosphere was relaxed and the staff members the definition of “southern hospitality”. Kelley and Christen first found this place when Christen first arrived in town, it was the first time Kelley felt at home in a long time. She had her best friend and she like she could do anything again.

Looking around, Kelley spotted her sitting at the small bar in the back. Her long black hair resting softly against her strapless shoulders. Kelley could saw her throw her head back and laugh at a joke the bartender made. The sight caused her heart to stutter.

Behind her Tobin nudged Christen and the two smiled at Kelley. “Told ya, she liked her,” Tobin whispered.

“Yeah, well Kelley’s never been exactly subtle when it comes to girls she likes. Come on, let’s grab Hope and get our table.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, sorry it's been awhile, life has been crazy this semester. between classes, work, and volunteering i haven't had much time to sit and write. hopefully this was okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Kelley didn’t know what she was happening around her, all she could comprehend was the beautiful creature striding her way up to her. Hope’s blue eyes met her’s in an intense gaze and she thought her heart stopped beating until Tobin nudged her arm. She felt her face break out into a smile at the sight before her, a smile which was mirrored on Hope’s kiss worthy lips. Kelley felt time come to a complete stop the moment Hope stood in front of her. Just for a second, Kelley was convinced she and Hope were the only people on Earth.

Then Christen’s voice pierced through the atmosphere. “Glad you could meet us, Solo. You remember Kelley, right?”

Without taking her eyes off of her, Hope smiled, if possible, even brighter. “Of course. Kelley saved my career this morning.”

“I doubt that, I just fixed your car,” Kelley tried to shrug off the attention Hope was giving her.

“It was more than that,” Hope implied while she stared intently at the freckled woman before her.

A throat cleared after a couple seconds of silence. “So can we eat now, or do you two just want to get a room?” Tobin. Christen was quick to reply with a firm slap to her girlfriend’s arm. “What? I’m just being honest.”

Their table was located in a back corner of the restaurant. A simple booth with a low lighting lamp in the middle of the table along with a small vase of lilies beside it. Around them, servers bustled from table to table and fellow customers made conversation over their drinks or meals. Kelley and Hope sat on one side, while Tobin and Christen sat on the other.

“So how’d your meeting go with the manager from D.C.?” Kelley asked Christen once their orders were placed.

Christen smiled over her drink. “It went well, Kell. Considering she’s sitting to your right.”

Kelley looked over at Hope. “I thought you said you had a meeting with the Falcons’ owner?”

Hope nodded. “I did, then I had a meeting with Christen about another idea I have for Atlanta. It’s still in the works at the moment, so I don’t want to talk too much about it incase it doesn’t work out.”

“Sure. How was the garage today, Tobs?” Kelley asked, sensing Hope was grateful for the change of topic.

“Brutal. I don’t know why everyone needed their cars fixed today. It’s like someone posted to bring all their cars to the shop at the same time.”

“You could’ve called me, I would’ve came back in.”

“HAO said not to. She insisted you needed to rest, and judging by how out of it you were when we picked you up, it was the right call.” 

The server came back with their meals and refills of their drinks, before making himself scarce once again.

“So when do you head back, Hope?” Christen asked as she took a bite of her salad.

“Tomorrow morning. I have some things to wrap up tonight before I return.” Hope glanced over at Kelley with a smile, but the woman didn’t notice as she cut into her salmon.

However, Christen and Tobin saw and shook their heads at Kelley before they took hands under the table and continued eating.

Kelley glanced over at Hope and witnessed a trail of dressing run down her bottom lip as Hope chewed. Then just as suddenly as it appeared, Hope’s tongue slipped out to capture it. Kelley watched as it ran across her lips to wipe away any evidence of it in the first place. The simple action caused Kelley’s heart to jump in her chest. And she knew one thing for certain, she was not going to make it through dinner.

\----

Miraculously Kelley was still upright when the dinner came to a close. The group stood outside the restaurant and said their good-byes to Hope. When Hope turned to Kelley, she had the same smile on as before. “Good-bye Kelley, and thank you again for everything you did,” Hope said as she wrapped her arms around Kelley. 

“Anytime,” Kelley found herself whispering in Hope’s ear.

As Hope pulled away, she placed a soft kiss on her cheek. “See ya around.”

Kelley weakly moved her hand to her cheek to feel Hope’s kiss she left behind. And as she stood there, watching her walk back to her car, Kelley was completely smitten. It was then she felt a push forward.

“Give her your number, idiot,” Christen said as she pushed her once again.

“Alright, stop pushing me,” Kelley grumbled before she ran after Hope.

“Uh, Hope, wait a sec.” Kelley felt herself out of her league suddenly when it was just the two of them once again. “Um, look, um I don’t know if you have a husband or whatever, but um, here’s my number if you ever just wanted to talk or something. Sorry I’m rambling… I just. Here.” Kelley held out a piece of paper with a number scrawled on it.

Hope watched Kelley ramble with a soft smile. She didn’t know this girl, but with how she took care of her last night, and the way her bright eyes stared at her now, she wanted to know her. God, she wanted to know her so badly. And with Carli’s words about letting someone in, she gracefully took the paper from Kelley.

“Thank you, Kelley. I’ll call you as soon as I get home. Promise.” Hope offered another smile as Kelley moved to open her car door for her.

“Try not to break down on your road trip,” Kelley teased, suddenly confident in herself once again. Hope laughed as she got in, and Kelley knew she wouldn’t forget that sound.

\----

Kelley could hear barking coming from her apartment the moment she pulled up, and she knew something was wrong. She ran up the stairs and stopped when she saw her apartment door open. With her phone in her hand, already dialing Christen’s number, she called out for Charlie. “Charlie? C’mere girl,” she called.

Just as soon as the lab was standing in front of her, growling at the apartment, Christen picked up. “Kelley? Everything okay?”

“Chris, can you come over? My apartment was broken into and I think he might-”

“Stay where you are, I’m on my way.”

Kelley looked down at her dog and pushed the door further open. She reached in to turn on the light and saw her apartment completely trashed. Furniture was flipped over, magazines and work papers were scattered, cabinets from her kitchen were ripped off their hinges. Everything was in complete disarray. “Is he still here,” she asked Charlie. Scared to death that he was. “Find him if he is, girl.”

A moment passed by as the dog double checked the apartment. With a single bark, Charlie didn’t find anyone. Entering her bedroom, Kelley sat on her bed and pulled her dog close to her while she waited for Christen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing Christen saw was the destroyed living room and kitchen when she arrived at Kelley’s. Her grip on the baseball bat tightened just a bit more as she made her way through the damaged scene. Tobin followed her through the apartment, with her own bat, and called out for their friend, “Kelley? Where are ya, girl?”

Charlie barked from the bedroom and the two made their way to Kelley’s room. The sight in front of them broke their heart.

Kelley was sitting on her bed with Charlie firmly on her lap, and the girl clinging onto her for dear life. The fear in her eyes was enough to make anybody flinch. And Kelley’s face was stained with tears and snot. Christen was close enough to see Kelley shaking, and she thanked God they were out when this incident happened. “Chris,” Kelley’s hoarse, broken voice called out.

Christen passed Tobin her bat as she quickly climbed on the bed to embrace her friend. “I’m here, Kelley.”

The moment Christen had her arms wrapped securely around her, Kelley clung to her. Christen had only seen her friend this dismantled once in her life, and she prayed to have never see this happen again. Her sweet, smart, dorky friend who would never cause harm to anyone was scared once again in her arms. “He’s back, Chris...”

“This could’ve been anyone, Kell. We don’t know that,” Christen replied softly as she tightened her hold with one arm and smoothed Kelley’s hair with the other.

“You’ll stay with me, won’t you? I-I can’t be alone,” Kelley cried as she buried her face further into Christen’s shoulder.

“Of course, you don’t even need to ask. I’ve got you, Kelley.”

Christen gently lowered them down on the bed into a more comfortable position. Charlie moved from between them to rest on Kelley’s other side with her head protectively on her legs. Christen reached down to pet the dog softly on the head as she whispered to Kelley. “See you’re safe. Nobody is coming back tonight. Me and Charlie got you, and we’re not letting go. Plus,” Christen smiled at her girlfriend standing in the doorway and double checking the hall. “we’ve got another guard dog.”

Kelley poked her head up and smiled at seeing Tobin with the bats in her hands. She then nuzzled back into Christen. “She loves you, Chris. More fiercely than I’ve ever seen anyone love anybody.”

“Well, I keep her from being homeless.” Christen laughed which caused Kelley to smile. “Get some sleep, Kelley. We’ve got this.”

Before she could form an argument, Christen was kissing the top of her head sweetly and she felt herself falling asleep.

\----

The morning sun seeped through the blinds and landed softly on Kelley’s face to encourage her to wake up. With a groan, Kelley rolled over in bed to escape the soft welcome. Her plans of seeking more sleep were foiled when she felt a wet tongue lapping at her cheeks. She opened her eyes and smiled at her lab, who sought to get her morning cuddles with her owner. Kelley opened her arms and brought the dog closer to her chest. The two laid there in silence while Kelley ran her fingers through the soft fur. As she laid there recalling the events of the evening, she made a mental note to thank Erin once again for Charlie.

The bedroom door creaked open and Tobin poked her head in the room. “Kelley, you awake?”

“Yeah,” Kelley replied, her voice hoarse and dry.

“Chris made breakfast, and everything’s cleaned up. It’s safe to come out, or if you’d rather, we can bring it to you…” Tobin trailed off, unsure of how her friend was feeling.

“I’ll be there in a minute. Thanks, Tobs.”

Removing Charlie from her hold, Kelley got up to shower. Standing beneath the hot, steady flow of the water, she scrubbed the fear off as best she could. However, the wondering question of: what if, lingered in her mind. What if she had been home when the intruder broke in? What if he was waiting for her when she arrived? What if Charlie had gotten hurt? What if --

“Kelley, you okay in there?” Christen’s concerned voice broke through Kelley’s thoughts.

“I’m fine. I’ll be right out.”

True to her word, Kelley emerged from the bedroom a couple moments later in a clean t-shirt, and an old pair of soccer shorts. The living room and kitchen were spotless as opposed to the disaster she stumbled unto last night. And she looked over at her friends and smiled. “Thanks for cleaning up guys, you didn’t have to.”

“Of course we did. We weren’t going to leave it to you. How are you?” Christen inquired as she placed a cup of coffee in front of her friend as she took a seat at the island. 

Kelley stared at Christen’s green eyes and knew better than to try to lie to her. “Dismantled, scared he’s gonna come back.”

“We’ll stay with you then,” Christen shrugged.

Tobin took one look at Kelley and knew she was about to protest, so she placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her and said, “No use arguing, Kell. Now eat your breakfast.”

Kelley rubbed her eyes before smiling back up at her best friends. Tobin had moved to stand besides Christen, her hand gently caressing her shoulder. The moment hit a nerve somewhere in her heart. The simplicity of Tobin’s hand resting on Christen’s shoulder, comforting, protecting, loving. Kelley loved her friends, but in that moment she wish she had someone to be as protective of her as Tobin was of Christen.

“Thanks for everything, guys.” 

“Of course, Kelley. We have your back, always. Now, what do you say we get out of this damn apartment for a while?”

“I’d really just like to work on some cars.”

Christen shook her head. “Tobin and I have actually came up with a better idea. Go get your cleats, we’re meeting the others in an hour.”

Kelley beamed instantly and practically sprinted into her bedroom to grab her soccer bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm all about the o'press friendship. it makes me weak af
> 
> sorry no o'solo this chapter, but there will be some in the next... probably ;)
> 
> thanks for the patience while i got this written, sorry it's a bit short. but atleast it's something, right?

**Author's Note:**

> first attempt at a uswnt fic, but it had be o'solo bc i love broody hope and too pure for this world kelley. i'll actually try to finish this fic, no promised updates tho. we'll see how it goes.
> 
> find me on tumblr at mechanicsofamess


End file.
